Twisted Wonderland Series
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: Series of unrelated drabbles for my OTP Vincent/Break. Romance, boy love, twisted love-hate relationship, angst, humour, AU etc. In short: anything goes. Rating may vary from PG-13 to NC-17.
1. Drabbles 01 to 05

**Title: **Twisted Wonderland Series 01-05**  
>Author: <strong>Shadow Arashi**  
>Fandom: <strong>Pandora Hearts**  
>Pairing: <strong>Vincent x Break**  
>Rating: <strong>from PG-13 to NC-17**  
>Warning: <strong>Romance, boy love, twisted love-hate relationship between Vincent and Break. Written based on the 50scenes challenge.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Pandora Hearts and its characters belong to Jun Mochizuki. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.****

**.  
><strong>

**01 – Hero**

Vincent stood frozen in the doorway, his new toy forgotten in his arms as he stared in awe at the unexpected scene in disbelief.

His brother was chasing a snow haired man across the room with a pillow, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips despite his blushing face. The older man was laughing as he ducked a flying pillow but it wasn't this stranger's presence in Gilbert's room that struck Vincent. It was the fact that Gilbert looked more at ease than he had ever saw him before.

Vincent frowned slightly at that. This man was taking away Gil's attention! Now thankful that he hadn't been noticed yet, Vincent took the opportunity to observe the pale man more carefully, trying to figure out what made him special.

The man had incredibly pale skin and hair, which was all the more apparent because of his dark clothes. For a moment Vincent wondered if that paleness was actually due to illness. There was also something _familiar_about the stranger, he could swear it, but it vanished as quickly as it came. Then he caught the man's eye and he forgot to breath.

The man's visible eye was _red_.

Vincent's previous irritation melted away into wonder. _This man was like him_!

The blond child watched them play some more as the realization fully sunk in, before quietly stepping outside into the safety of the hallway's shadows.

When Vincent later inquired about the pale man's identity Gil merely commented about his brother's unusual interest and promptly made a joke about the danger of hero-worshiping someone like Break.

Vincent smiled and laughed along but didn't correct him.

.  
>.<p>

**02 – Grave**

Break took one look at his lover's pleading face and shook his head.

"You are aware that this will probably haunt us to our graves, right?" He said, already knowing but still fearing the answer.

"Don't be such a pessimist, my dear Hatter."

Vincent waved his concern away with a shake of his hand before hooking his arm around Break's. The albino rolled his eye but didn't protest as the blond lead him toward the courtyard.

"Says the man who wants to come out to his _big brother_. I'm not paying for his therapy by the way, and neither is Lady Sharon."

Vincent's answering smile was blinding.

"I wouldn't _dream_ of it."

.  
>.<p>

**03 – Repent** (NC-17)

If there was one thing Break regretted about their charade, it was letting the sewer rat find out his _true_ name. But not because of the potential threat to his life. _That_he could have handle easily.

It was the way the noble used it against him he could not stand.

For some reason that was beyond him, Vincent had taken to calling him Kevin whenever they were in bed together. The blond had picked up the habit promptly after finding out about the Red Eyed Ghost and would not stop, at least not until Break decided he had enough and kicked him out of their bed.

It was annoying and infuriating, a part of him complaining loudly that he did not need the extra reminder of his past sins. He was doing enough lamenting as it was.

And yet, Break could not fully ignore the shivers that run through him each time Vincent would murmur his name against his skin, hands. Or the way his blood would heat up that much quicker, his body tightening reflexively around his lover with each thrusts at that single word.

A part of him, no matter how small, clang to that acknowledgment of his identity, even more so when he was still shaken and confused by nightmares or lack of sleep.

Break didn't know if Vincent was aware of it and using his name in purpose and he couldn't quite bring himself to care at the moment. Not with Vincent so deep and warm inside him, the oddly comforting weight of his possessive lover sprawled all over him, pinning him to the bed.

"_Kevin_-" The blond finally came with a moan, his hands clutching the albino's hips hard enough to bruise as he pulled Break flushed against him one last time, filling him to the brim.

The silver haired man groaned and pulled him into a harsh kiss, desperately attempting to shut him up even as he found his own release. He didn't need to hear his name to remember who he was anyway. Not from someone like Vincent.

.  
>.<p>

**04 – Change**

Nothing had changed between them after Break's surprising acceptance of Vincent's declaration of love, which was a relief for the both of them.

To anyone else their entire dynamic had shifted to accommodate their new relationship. To their friends and acquaintances, Vincent's obsessive behavior when it came to the Hatter now had an healthy explanation and Break's childish teasing of the young noble no longer seemed scalding, but rather an endearing cry for attention.

Only Break and Vincent knew better.

Vincent still pissed off Break more often than not and the albino still annoyed the blond to no end. They still wanted to kill each others on sight. They just put up a good show for their audience, but the _real_ play was backstage.

.  
>.<p>

**05 – Power**

"Vincent?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Pray tell what in the name of the Abyss are you _doing_?"

"I'm hiding".

"Hiding."

"Yes, hiding from your Lady to be truthful."

Break stared at his enemy turned lover, who was currently crouching behind a couch, blinking in confusion.

"I see... and what did you do to annoy Lady Sharon this time?" The albino asked, mildly curious despite himself.

Usually Vincent delighted in riling up Lady Sharon, it was almost a sport for the blonde noble, and rarely was he ever trying to run from a confrontation.

"You, apparently." Vincent replied offhandedly.

"_What_?"

Vincent glanced apologetically at Break, though his eyes seemed to sparkle as he did.

"Lady Sharon apparently doesn't fully agree with our relationship my dear. I think her exact words were 'I _will never let a lowly Nigthray spawn sully my favorite servant with his dirty paws_.' Your lady is a scary woman." The blond said gravely, his face twisting into a mask of pure seriousness.

Break just shook his head in disbelief.

"I thought you didn't fear anything but your brother disapproval."

The blond looked up at his lover, before he answered.

"That is correct. See, Lady Sharon is a strong and powerful woman and I respect her for that. After all, there are not a lot of people who would threaten to have my own brother shot my lover just to prevent me from getting my hands on her precious knight."

Break's mouth fell opened slightly, single eye glazing over, before he knelt on the floor gasping for breath and holding his ribs as he shook with laughter.


	2. Drabbles 06 to 10

**Title: **Twisted Wonderland Series 06-10**  
>Author: <strong>Shadow Arashi**  
>Fandom: <strong>Pandora Hearts**  
>Pairing: <strong>Vincent x Break**  
>Rating: <strong>from PG-13 to NC-17**  
>Warning: <strong>Romance, boy love, twisted love-hate relationship between Vincent and Break. Written based on the **50scenes **challenge.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Pandora Hearts and its characters belong to Jun Mochizuki. I own nothing and am doing this for entertainment only and don't make any profit of it.  
><strong><br>**

.

.

**06 – Glory**

"So tell me, what was it like?"

"What?"

"Living as a knight. What was it like?"

Break put down the book he was reading and glanced at the blond sprawled onto the couch next to him. Vincent merely smiled up at him expectantly.

"Why are you asking?" The pale haired man finally said lightly.

His tone sounded as amused as ever but there was no denying the subtle warning behind the sweet words. Vincent gave a little shrug, absentmindedly playing with a torn doll.

"Is it that surprising that I would wish to learn more about my lover?" He answered pleasantly.

Break shook his head before giving a little laugh.

"Your curiosity is never innocent, Vincent. What do you really have in mind I wonder?"

The blond smirked, wordlessly acknowledging and conceding the victory of their small verbal fight to Break.

"I was just wondering what kind of life being a knight entitled, especially during _your_time. I guess I was merely... curious as to what drove you to choose such a life." Vincent turned around on the couch so that he was now on his hands and knees, his lips nearly brushing Break's as he leaned in closer. "So tell me my dear Hatter, was it for the fame... or something else?"

The albino remained silent for a few moments, his book forgotten across his lap.

"It doesn't matter anymore now. But I can tell you that; it wasn't for the glory." He finally said, his voice flat.

When Vincent blinked at him in confusion Break merely gave him a smirk, his visible eye glowing eerily.

"There is nothing glorious about killing. Maybe you ought to remember that."

.  
>.<p>

**07 – Bitter**

Of all the candies in the world, black licorice was the last one Vincent would have expected to be Break's favorite. It just didn't fit the usual tastes of the mischievous albino, who seemed to prefer cakes and sweet candies of the lollipop variety more often than not.

But maybe it wasn't so surprising in the end, Vincent reflected as he watched his lover nibbling on a black string of the bitter confection, a faraway look on his face and probably thinking about the past once again.

But that was perfectly fine with him. Bitterness suited the Hatter much better in his opinion anyway.

.  
>.<p>

**08 – Smiles**

Liam stared at the strange scene before him, eyes wide and confused.

Break was _smiling_, though it wasn't exactly what was causing Liam such agitation but rather the _reason_for that smile.

The pale man wore many faces and Liam had come to see a lot of Xerxes' smiles over the years. There were the smug ones, the satisfied ones, the fake ones and the mischievous ones that spoke of doom of course, but also the small, bitter ones that only graced Break's lips when he thought no one was looking.

So Liam was pretty sure he was familiar with the many smiles of the Mad Hatter by now. And this one was definitely new. The fact that Vincent Nightray was the apparent cause of this smile only made it all the more bizarre.

To his credit, it was only when he noticed that the young noble was smiling back in a _non_ psychotic way that Liam went spluttering and flailing in the background like a cat drenched in cold water.

.  
>.<p>

**09 – Her**

Vincent didn't hate Sharon Rainsworth. He truly didn't care about her enough to give a damn one way or another. To him she was just this annoying little girl that the Hatter served with blind devotion, the ever faithful servant never far away from his Lady.

But there were moments when Vincent truly feel he could hate her.

It was on the days where Break would suddenly disappear weeks at a time, only to come back coughing blood and too tired to play. It was every times Break backed out from one of their games to tend to _Her_, leaving him alone.

She was Break's everything, and Vincent never did learn how to share his toys.

.  
>.<p>

**10 – Morals**

The silver haired man played a good game and, to his credits, he did know how to manipulate the people around him rather beautifully. Unfortunately for him, Vincent was even better.

It was plain to see, for one who cared enough to look that is, that the man's weakness was his sense of morality. For all his plotting and the blood on his hands, Break truly was a good person at heart. Not even his descent into the Abyss seemed to have affected that part of him, and in a way Vincent could say that he was almost jealous.

Which was why he would delight in destroying the rest of the Hatter's morals until there was nothing left, except broken pieces for him to put back together, until Vincent's doll was all that remained.


End file.
